Olalla Dominguez
Olalla Dominguez is the main protagonist of Olalla.She is a 18 year old girl who was murdered by her ex-boyfriend.She currently lives with her earthly hosts, the Castillo family. Personality Olalla is very energetic and friendly. She loves having fun and usually has an optimistic outlook on life. She loves to help others and whenever she sees that someone is upset, she does her best to cheer them up. Appearance Body Olalla is a eighteen-year-old girl of medium height.She has green eyes and long black hair that goes down to her shoulders. Most of the time Olalla's bangs overlap her eyebrows, possibly due to how large her eyes are drawn. Clothing : For a comprehensive list of Olalla's outfits, see List of Olalla's outfits. : Olalla's wardrobe consists of every color of the rainbow. She usually wears a red hair-clip and lets her hair down, but she sometimes uses her supernatural abilities to change into other hairstyles like pigtails or ponytails (and on one occasion, to change her hairband into other kinds of headgear). While Olalla has many different outfits, she mainly wears three recurring outfits: * A white shirt with a light blue jacket and pink poodle skirt.She also wears white socks and black mary jane shoes. * A yellow sleeveless dress with a white jacket, white lace on the bottom, and a skull on the left side towards the bottom. She also wears yellow matching shoes, and a pearl bracelet. * A sky blue sleeveless short dress with a tied string at the neckline. Around the waist, the dress has a white sash.She also wears sky blue shoes and scrunchie. Relationships Richie Castillo When they first meet, Olalla sees Richie as a true friend right away, and after he comes to accept her and her presence in his life, she admits that he is her best friend on Fantasmal Creek. Olalla, valuing and cherishing their friendship, loves hanging out with Richie and dancing with him. His more responsible outlook helps to keep them from getting into too much trouble, and she encourages him to be less cautious and more confident. When she upsets him, she tries her best to make him feel better, though sometimes it makes things worse.However,She definitely fits the personality type, especially and she fills a platonic version of the plot to Cristy- convincing her to pursue the man she loves.In Neck Scarf,Olalla warns Richie about a girl who wore a ribbon around her neck and refuses to take it off until one night he couldn’t take it anymore and had to know why she wore the ribbon. He snuck up on her when she was sleeping and slowly loosened the ribbon. As soon as he untied it, her head fell off and rolled to her husband’s feet. The eyes opened and the head yelled, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO REMOVE MY RIBBON!!!" The poor man went mad and was never seen again. Trivia * In earlier conceptual versions of the series, Olalla was a innocent little girl who has exceptionally horrible and ignorant parents.After someone suggested that she make Olalla older, Olalla changed her into a ghost of a 50s girl. * Olalla's design is actually partly inspired by Olalla even before she was cast. * Olalla is similar to: ** Emily from Corpse Bride. ** Matilda from the film with the same name.Both are child prodigies who have narcisstic parents and are adopted. ** Pacifica Northwest from Gravity Falls. ** Ghost Princess from Adventure Time. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Teens